<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the new pattern (podfic) by starlitwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311293">the new pattern (podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwish/pseuds/starlitwish'>starlitwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possession, Protective Sam Nook, Robots, Sacrifice, hope u cry like i did recording!! good luck smile, original tags:, what the fuck why is badboyhalo's real name tagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwish/pseuds/starlitwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Nook is made for a single purpose: to help his creator. He is given a single task: to protect TommyInnit.</p><p>Sam Nook is a machine. He can think, but he cannot feel. He can know, but there are some things he cannot know. There are some things he cannot understand.</p><p>There are some things he cannot change.</p><p>Podfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Nook &amp; tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the new pattern (podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140968">the new pattern</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenqa/pseuds/Aenqa">Aenqa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for letting me butcher your wonderful fic, Ms. Aenqa!!</p><p>This work is based on the characters of the Dream SMP lore, not the content creators themselves. If any of the mentioned creators express discomfort with this kind of fanfiction, it will be taken down.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen via Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cn8yp80WZNfrDkA28AIRNq4WDZLbvr-P/view?usp=sharing">here</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think my accents were better this time. I didn't figure out Bad's accent until after I finished recording, which is. sadge, but I'll get it right next time :)) Again, thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenqa">Aenqa</a> for writing this and letting me read it- please go read her other works as well!! If you're comfy with dreamnotfound, Protected is an absolutely scrumptious novel. </p><p>Thank you for listening!! Shout with me on <a>Twitter</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>